Wilted Flower, Sing Your Song
by Kyrie Sanctus
Summary: The little known Crusaders finally have a story of they're own! Why did Luzzu join the Crusaders in the first place? And what is up with Yuna's funky sleeves? Find out! RnR you guys!
1. One

Wilted Flower, Sing Your Song  
  
*****  
  
One of the lesser known about characters, Luzzu, gets a chance in the spotlight. We know that it was he that talked Chappu into joining the Crusaders, but what do we know about his past? We do know, however, that I just love manipulating people's pasts, therefore I have written this story. It takes place before Luzzu dies, though.  
  
Another question answered, WHAT IS UP WITH YUNA'S SLEEVES?! Don't worry. I found a stupid way to squeeze in a meaning to the sleeves in the story! ^^;  
  
*****  
  
The steps in Guadosalam seemed endless, especially when visited the Farplane to see the images of a lost loved one. Luzzu's steps were heavy and slow, and he almost dreaded trying to make it up to the top. Gatta was right behind him every step of the way, his head hanging down in pitty for his leader.  
  
When finally reaching the top, Luzzu took a huge, deep breath. Gatta stared up worriedly, and edged him on, pushing him into the regions of the Farplane. Luzzu stumbled onto the large encased rock, but silently walked over to the edge.  
  
He looked into the vast space before him. Pyreflies swarmed the area, and he tried to channel his thoughts to one person. The pyreflies swirled in many directions. They're light was nothing short of beautiful. So was the image they took on.  
  
A girl of about sixteen, just the way he remembered her. Long black hair tied back into a four braids, two shorter than the other and stopped at a spot just below her chin, blue orbs nestled into creamy tanned skin. Her body was slender, and in a blue sleeveless dress, which was lined in a lighter blue. On her arms were kimono-like sleeves which started above the elbow at white, and hung past her hands and faded into pink (The sleeves!). Her pink lips were drawn upward in a smile. He remembered her everlasting happiness.  
  
Ciao, his heart called her name, and he stared hopelessly at the picture before him. He knew his days of happiness would never be renewed, since she'd died, but he knew that he still loved her, and would take vengance for her.   
  
His mind wandered a bit to his past... 


	2. Two

Wilted Flower, Sing Your Song  
  
*****  
  
One of the lesser known about characters, Luzzu, gets a chance in the spotlight. We know that it was he that talked Chappu into joining the Crusaders, but what do we know about his past? We do know, however, that I just love manipulating people's pasts, therefore I have written this story. It takes place before Luzzu dies, though.  
  
I'd imagine Luzzu is about 23, which would leave Yuna at 17 or 18 in the game. This would have taken place when Luzzu was about 15, so it happened 8 years prior to the game. Yuna would have been about 10 when this happened, therefore she was living in the town of Besaid but was still a little girl. Just wanted to clear that up. ^^  
  
*****  
  
It was a beautiful day in Besaid. He, Gatta, Wakka, Chappu, Botta, Keepa, Datto and the rest of the teenaged boys in the village were all down on the beach, having the time of they're lives.  
  
Luzzu tossed the ball to Chappu, who caught it midair. He sent it flying to Wakka, who then tossed it at Keepa, who caught it effciently. "That was a great play, Chappu! Glad you thought of it, ya?" Wakka called to his brother.  
  
"Yeah!" Chappu yelled, after catching the ball which Keepa had tossed back in. He then jumped and spiked it down to Botta, who couldn't catch it at all. The three boys looked in shame to Botta.  
  
All was forgotten when a voice was heard at the enterance to the beach. "Hey, you guys!" It was Ciao, the only girl they're age in the village of Besaid at the time, other than Lulu, who barely even came into contact with the sunlight. She was carrying a basket, which as they knew, was full of food, and those boys were hungry. Soon they were all crowded around Ciao as she handed out sandwhiches.  
  
After all the sandwhiches had been distributed, Ciao sat down to eat her own sandwhich. This went on every day. After they all finishes they're prayers and studies in the teachings of Yevon, the children would go to the beach. All except Ciao. She went back to her house to make sandwhiches for all of them.  
  
All the boys admired Ciao. They respected her in the utmost quaility, and in return they recieved great tasting sandwhiches for lunch. They also apperciated her for her hard work in the teachings of Yevon, and all knew that someday they would all line up to be her guardian when she became a summoner.  
  
Becoming a summoner had been her lifes ambition since the first time she'd heard the story of Lord Braska. She knew it would be her destiny to defeat Sin, and bring the calm to Spira.  
  
But those days had to wait. She had to finish her studies in Besaid, and also give up living with her childhood friends that would never leave. She sighed and brushed her braid off her shoulder.  
  
Luzzu noticed the calm sadness in Ciao's eyes, and got up from his seat in the sand in between Gatta and Chappu. He marched over to her, and sat beside her.   
  
"Hey, Ciao. You look pretty depressed. What's wrong?" He took a huge bite of his sandwhich and watched her.  
  
Her eyes stayed focused on the sea, and he could see it's reflection in her eyes. "Do you ever think of leaving Besaid, Luzzu?" A light breeze picked up and blew her shortest braids across her face. She restrained them with her hand.  
  
Luzzu looked from her and gazed out into the sea as well. "Yeah, I do." There was a soft serenity about that moment.  
  
The sorrow in her eyes was replaced with excitement. "When I become a summoner, I'm going to bring the calm to Spira, and then we can enjoy more days like this. Forever. Or at least until Sin is reborn. Then I can just defeat him again."  
  
Luzzu smiled silently, and agreed with her in his mind. He'd been taught that Sin was the punishment for they're sins in the past, such as using too much machina, and wouldn't go away until they'd atoned.   
  
She giggled and stood up, brushing off her skirt. "But no one got ahead by sitting on they're behinds. I'd better get back and pray at the temple." Luzzu hoped up and brushed the sand off his own clothing.   
  
"I'll go with you." He smiled and walked beside her after she'd picked up her basket from the ground and began into the forest.  
  
Chappu and Wakka called after him, but Luzzu ignored them.  
  
"Ah, that boy. He just left us in the middle of a game!" Wakka griped. He was all about the game at that time.   
  
Chappu smiled faintly and watched the two walk off. "Let them be." And served the ball, which continued in play for a few minutes longer.  
  
*****  
  
Luzzu couldn't take his eyes off Ciao as they walked though the tropical woods. She held the picnic basket with two hands, and smiled at the wilderness. It was so beautiful. "I want to save Spira so we can take more walks like this." She sighed and touched a wilted flower.   
  
Luzzu stopped beside her and took in the beauty of the flower. It was still beautiful, even in it's passing. "After I recieve the corination, I will have to leave Besaid. I don't think I'll ever get enough of it's beauty." She turned to look at him, smiling. "Or the people."  
  
She continued walking, and Luzzu followed after her, studying her every movement as she danced across the grass, humming a tune he'd never heard before.   
  
When they finally reached the village, the other people were still out and about, but Luzzu's mother noticed the two coming in from play. "What's wrong, Luzzu? Tired of playing blitzball?"  
  
"No. I just came to walk Ciao to the temple." Luzzu's mother smiled at Ciao and went back to her business.  
  
Ciao walked happily to the temple, and entered.  
  
Luzzu stayed behind, watching in awe, and waiting for her to exit. 


End file.
